


Before the Bacon (After the Sleep)

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace and Jimmy, the morning after the first Battle of the Bands show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Bacon (After the Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> For staypainted <3

Jimmy wakes slowly, vaguely aware that he has to pee. There’s an arm flung over his chest, but his bladder gets him up before he’s through remembering whose arm it is.

When he comes back out of the bathroom, Wallace’s eyes are opening. He emits a low groan, rolls into a standing position effortlessly (Jimmy suddenly remembers how great the sex was last night, and starts to blush) and stumbles into the bathroom. Their arms touch as he goes past. Jimmy gets back into bed.

Wallace returns a few minutes later, settling under the covers again. They’re spooning, Jimmy’s chest to Wallace’s back. Jimmy dozes for a while.

He wakes up properly when he feels Wallace pushing back against him. He has some morning wood — not fully hard, but a good way there — and Wallace makes a low humming noise as he grinds backwards. Jimmy whimpers and pushes against the pressure, biting Wallace’s shoulder. He slips a hand into Wallace’s boxers.

“We’re going to need to turn over,” Wallace says. They roll and move and settle until they’re mostly naked and Jimmy is on top. He lines their hips up, Wallace wraps a hand around both of them, and then there is just friction and their hips moving together and Wallace’s hand. Jimmy can’t see him properly without his glasses, but it doesn’t really matter. He leans down to trail small bites and licks up Wallace’s neck, turned on even more by the little sounds he makes.

After they’ve both come, and cleaned up, and dozed some more, Wallace says, “Hey, remember I said I have a boyfriend and we’re free to sleep with other guys?”

“Yeah?” Jimmy wonders where this is going, but from the tone of voice it sounds like it’ll be somewhere good.

“If the guy’s really great, sometimes we have threesomes with him. You’re really great. So — want a threesome? My boyfriend’s hot.”

More sex with Wallace, and with another hot guy, sounds like a pretty fantastic idea. “Sure,” Jimmy smiles.

“Great. Now, how about you go do your thing, and I will make breakfast. I think we have some bacon left.”


End file.
